character_stats_and_profiles_discordfandomcom-20200216-history
Paleomario66
Summary Paleomario66 is one of the admins on Character Stats and Profiles Wiki and the creator of his own personal wiki, Paleoverse. His all-time favorite series are Super Mario Bros., Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tom and Jerry. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 2-B | 1-B | Varies. 0''' at his peak | '''Varies. 0''' at his peak '''Name: Paleomario66, Paleo, Paleo-Man Origin: Real Life, Wikia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Nothing Special | Superhuman Physical Characteristicts, Fanfiction Creation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Profile Creation TBA | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Profile Creation, Thread Creation, Statistics Revision, Content Revision, VS Battle Creation, Blocking | All abilities from before on a dramatically enhanced scale, Ki Manipulation, Regneration (Mid; Regenerated from being blasted in his chest by Blur), Does not need organs to live, Limited Existence Erasure | All abilities from before on a dramatically enhanced scale, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Human level | Multiverse level (Easily created two Dragon Ball AU fanfics, both of which involve Dragon Ball Super at some point. Dragon Ball Super have characters that reach this tier, according to him) | Hyperverse level (Originally put Paper Mario w/the Pure Hearts at 13-D before downgrading him) | Varies. True Infinity at his peak (Could heavily damage BatMario753, who created the CSaP Discord Server. Created the Character Stats and Profiles Discord Wiki) | Varies. True Infinity at his peak (Blocked BatMario753's Wolf Fang Fist with a finger. Fought with Tier 0 Goomba) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown | Immeasurable (By being 13-D, he automatically gets this speed) | Varies. Irrelevant at his peak | Varies. Irrelevant at his peak Lifting Strength: Human | Unknown | Immeasurable | Varies. Irrelevant at his peak | Varies. Irrelevant at his peak Striking Strength: Human Class | Multiversal | Hyperversal | Varies. True Infinity at his peak | Varies. True Infinity at his peak Durability: Human level | Multiversal | Hyperverse level | Varies. True Infinity at his peak (Survived a Kamehameha from BatMario753) | Varies. True Infinity at his peak Stamina: Average | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Infinite Range: Human range | Multiversal | Hyperversal | Varies. True Infinity at his peak | Varies. True Infinity at his peak Standard Equipment: iPhone | TBA | TBA | TBA | Needs no equipment Intelligence|Intelligence: Average to Above Average. Higher via writing | Gifted | Gifted | Genius Weaknesses: Simply a ningen | Has barely started actually writing his fanfics | None notable | None notable | None notable Feats: On Paleoverse Wiki On Character Stats and Profiles Wiki On Discord *Survived a Falcon Kick from BatMario753 *Overpowered BatMario753 with a Final Kamehameha *Even while weakened, one-shot Super Ebola 3 Ugandan Knuckles *Along with Sebas' Galaxia Darkness and Bat's Kaioken, defeated Metal Overlord Blur with a Final Kamehameha As Paleo-Man *Nearly killed BatMario753 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Paleo can also increase his power with the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue transformations, which utilize divine ki that **'Final Kamehameha:' An attack formed from the combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash that Vegito commonly uses. First, he pushes his hands forwards as if performing the Final Flash, and then pulls them back to the Kamehameha position and fires the extremely powerful beam of ki. Key: Real Life | On Paleoverse Wiki On CSaP Wiki | On Discord | Paleo-Man 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Tier 0 Goomba